My Little Boy
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Little day in the life stories that little Cliffjumper and Grace Darby have on their adventures. Sequel to Nine Months Alone, tie in to the Gone fanfic series universe.
1. Under The Bed

**My Little Boy**

_Story One_

_Under The Bed_

* * *

><p>Grace Darby and Cliffjumper were trying to sleep.<p>

Really hard.

But the echos of the thunderstorm outside the house kept them wide awake, and there was no sign of stopping. The crackles of lighting send shivers down the toddlers' spines and audio senses. Grace scampered under the covers of her sheets. Cliffjumper burrowed further into his energon recharger. Mere seconds felt like eternity. The night was going to be a sleepless one.

"The lighting's scary..." shook Cliffjumper as he looked up at the rain stained window.

"Cliff... do you think it's going to stop...?" the human girl whispered under the blanket.

"I don't know...!"

Another crack and cackle, and the children immediately retreated to their hiding places.

"Mommy...!" the sparkling muttered under his breath.

"Zane's still sleeping...!" Grace motioned to her baby brother, trying to hush Cliffjumper. "If we wake him, he'll cry...!"

"... Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in monsters?"

"... maybe, why?"

"Well, Uncle Bumblebee told me stories. Stories of the ancient war. There were monsters that come out in the middle of the night and take sparklings away in their sleep."

"... what were they called?"

"Uncle Bumblebee called them... Decepticons."

A strike of lighting sounded and the children hid further in their covers.

"And what... do the Decepticons do to sparklings?" Grace shuddered from shock, but sounded curious.

"They don't just come for us sparklings. They come for human children as well."

"... human children?"

"They hold you down, test you with this... slime. And they never let you out...!"

"They won't come and take us... right?"

"I don't know... but one could be here right now. Under... the bed. ... But Uncle Breakdown would always look upset whenever anybody mentioned 'Decepticons'... Maybe he was taken by them when he was a sparkling. Maybe that's why he only has one eye...?"

"We can't let them take Zane!" Grace bounded out of her bed and climbed up into the baby's crib.

"Hey, don't leave me here all alone...! The monsters might get me!"

Almost tripping on something in the dark, Cliffjumper managed to get to the crib, but as he looked into the contents of the little bed, there wasn't enough room for him.

"You're too big, Cliffjumper, go somewhere else, hide!" Grace was holding on to her infant brother, soft moans slowly indicating the baby might wake up.

Slow, echoing footsteps sounded from the corridor, and the blood/energon of the children just froze. There was no escape. The time of judgement was upon them! And it was coming swift and fast.

"It's coming...!" Grace whispered in fright.

The door opened, casting a long shadow from the light and each nerve in the children's bodies just about screamed.

"EPP! MONSTER'S COMING TO GET US!"

"DECEPTICONS!"

Aim and fire, the grabbed on to anything they could and threw them at the monster. Clang after clang, the objects bounced off the shadowed figure. The door closed again. They were victorious!

"Monster's gone!"

* * *

><p>As Arcee closed the door of the children's bedroom, her optics narrowed in annoyance as she brushed off random articles of childcare items off her person.<p>

"Jack, I think you may want to have a look at this... The kids are more 'prepared' than we expect them to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*~<strong>_

_Hey, everyone, how you doin'? ^.^  
><em>

_The story's another 'Gone' universe fic in a humorous tone... Glad I could get at least one 'sequel' story line from 'Nine Months Alone' for the next generation. ^.^ Thanks to **RulerofFire** as always ^^  
><em>

_Hope you like!  
><em>

_XOXO_


	2. Right Beside You

**My Little Boy **

_Story Two  
><em>

_Right Beside You_

* * *

><p><em>To think I might not see those eyes<br>Makes it so hard not to cry  
>And as we say our long goodbye…<br>I nearly do_

* * *

><p><em>Creakkkk. … Thud, BAM! <em>

_A red frame shimmered in the dim shadows, and was about to head into a cavern. As the red warrior looked around him for oncoming danger, the coast was clear, and patched through to his comm link.  
><em>

_'Knock Out...?' _

_It was no mistake. It was him! After so many years, she finally saw him again! _

_But wait... no. _

_He was heading into the cave. _

_'No, Knock Out, no...! Don't go into the cave, you'll...' _

_Her please were unheard, and his entire figure disappeared into the crevasse. No... She thought there was a window of opportunity, she thought there was a chance to see him again. _

_But they were in vain. _

_And he was always out of her reach.  
><em>

_'No, don't leave me!'  
><em>

Jolting out of her recharge, Arcee could feel herself gasping for air, her every breath coarse and uneven. She'd knew what _he_ would do, he was always at her side at night. He knew what to say to her, no matter how hopeless it got... but this time she was alone.

What did he do again...?

_"Breathe, come on... relax." _

Inhaling a cycle full of air, she stilled her mind. Refocusing all her energy, reality was slowly starting to come back to her each time she breathed. Then stillness. She was rational. She remembered where she was.

In her room, on Earth. With Cliffjumper.

Maternal instincts took over, and she quickly turned to draw closer to her baby who was sleeping beside her.

As she moved the infant body to a proper sleeping position, gurgles were heard and she tried to not wake him. The baby needed sleep as much as she did... though the reason why she was awake at this hour was probably a reminder.

Arcee named the sparkling Cliffjumper... after one of her former significant others. Not many new mothers would name their child after someone close to them, beyond their sparkmates. Though, both the other Cliffjumper and the father of her child perished the same way.

Perhaps she didn't gave him his name to bitterly remind herself of her loss. It was to remind her that both of them, regardless who loved her first, will always be with her. No matter how far apart they were, they will always be near.

_He_ will always be with her.

Metallic face, Cliffjumper.

Red finish... Knock Out.

They will always be right beside her.

* * *

><p><em>Even if you cannot hear my voice<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you dear…<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate the dark, mommy... I can't stand the storms."<p>

The blue femme kissed her child's forehead as she tucked him into the energon recharger.

"I'll try to get Uncle Jack to do something about the window in the room, but for now there are no thunderstorms and you need to get to sleep."

This didn't help change Cliffjumper's mood.

"But what if the monsters get me while I'm sleeping? I don't want to be taken in the middle of the night."

She held her child close to herself. A warm chuckle escaped from her as she rocked him back and forth. She wondered if the child's father had similar problems at night when he was his child's age. That would be a wonderful conversation to be a part of.

"Daddy will protect you... I'm sure he's strong enough to defend you from all of them."

"Really?"

A warm smile was across her face.

"He will always be with you..."

_'Just as he always has been for me.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~ <em>**

_Song: Run - Snow Patrol_

_(Recommendation by **RulerofFire**)  
><em>


	3. Red Optics

**My Little Boy**

_Story Three_

_Red Optics_

* * *

><p>"How long… have you known?"<p>

Cliffjumper closed his eyes and breathed. It wasn't that hard to piece together. His father was a Decepticon. The evidence was obvious. With wide optics, his mother seemed to still be trying to take in what Cliffjumper already knew.

"Well…" the young Cybertronian began. "I kind of found this Deception insignia somewhere in the attic, and I always wondered why there was a dent on Uncle Breakdown… and this fits it perfectly. From there, and further digging, and a holophoto… "

A stinging silence filled the room as Arcee was frozen in thought. Cliffjumper didn't mean to cause what his mother was feeling. He thought she wouldn't react the way she was right this moment, but it seemed that there was more of a story to tell by the look on her face. The young mech handed his mother an energon cube, and she began to slowly sip its contents.

For so long, Cliffjumper felt out of place. He was the only Cybertronian youngling born on Earth, and the only friends he knew where Grace and Zane Darby, the children of his mother's friend, Uncle Jack… Growing up, he was supported and loved by his uncles and mother during the interactions with humans, even though there were some complications. Yet, despite the positive feelings that were around, Cliffjumper still felt… different. Like something was hiding from him, haunting him every day… yet as he tried to get closer to it, finding the answer it would always slip away.

And today he had it in his grasp, the answer to all the questions that lingered in his mind.

His father was a Decepticon.

It all fits.

For so many years, his mother kept it a secret from him. It seemed a lot was on her mind as she continued to look on in a lost, but harden gaze. Already, so many questions were forming in Cliffjumper's mind. How could his father be a Decepticon? How did they get together? Was he a Decepticon himself?

"When you were a sparkling..." Arcee began, finally speaking. "You asked why you didn't have a father, and I tried to tell you, but... you were so young back then. I didn't want to make it complicated..."

"You told me that my father was a good mech," said Cliffjumper. "Was any of it true, what you said to me that day?"

As his mother turned to look at him, light tears began to form in her optics. She really must have loved his father if she was feeling all this.

"Yes... Yes, of course he was a good mech, everything I told you was true..." she began to choke through more tears following. "He was... the best there was. He was a Decepticon, but it didn't make me love him less, and it doesn't make me love you less either. I hope you don't hate me for this..."

Cliffjumper breathed.

She kept this from him for so many years... His father was a Decepticon, the tales of evil in his bedtime stories when he was a child. He wouldn't be the 'hero', he would be the monster. But that's what they were, child's tales. The war was long over. There was finally peace. There were no Autobots, or Decepticons. There were only Cybertronians. There was no sense into getting angry with his mother, the one who supported him when he first saw the anti-Cybertronian human rioters when he was little. She was the one who raised him up, been there at his side when he needed him. He couldn't take that all away just for a mere truth that was let out. Even though it told him of the truth of the identity of his father. Uncle Breakdown was no exception either.

"I still love you, mom. You'll be my mother for eons more, and nothing's going to change that. There are no sides anymore, you told me yourself. I believe when you said he is a good mech, even though he's a Decepticon. No matter what you are, I'll still love both of you."

More tears began to flow out of Arcee, but they seemed happier as a smile came across her face.

"Everyday, I wish he could come back. Everyday, I want him to come through the Ground Bridge, so I could see him... I wish he knew about you, so he could see you himself... He gave me so much, and he gave me you. You remind me so much of him..."

Cliffjumper felt an embrace was wrapping him in and he could hear his mother sniffling. Cliffjumper's weight off his consciences wasn't the only burden that was lifted. Perhaps he also lifted off his mother's as well.

As soon as the hug parted, Cliffjumper began to speak. "Aside from Uncle Breakdown's lack of organization and tidiness, one thing was obvious."

"What was it?"

A smile drew on the young mech. "Autobots have blue optics. Decepticons have red. I picked that up around a year or two ago."

A chuckle left Arcee and she placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"I love you... so much."

Cliffjumper's comm link came on, and he immediately answered it.

"Hey, Zane. ... Yeah, I'm all set, anyone else going? ... Asuna and Thrash In, awesome. Other than that, awesome. I'll be right there. See ya."

He closed off the comm link signal and turned to face Arcee.

"I gotta head out, everyone else is already at the arena. They're probably bashing the place up without me."

"... Thrash In's there?"

"She's not that bad, mom… Sure, she can be blunt and intimidating, but we were friends for a long time, mom. She's the only Cybertronian friend who's _my_ age, and I can connect with her. … even though she's Airachnid's daughter."

The warmness from the last conversation was gone as Arcee glanced to the ground and bit her lip.

She then began to speak. "What was between me and your father was faction… What's between me and Airachnid's personal."

"Hm, 'forbidden' love, wonder where I got that from..." little Cliffjumper muttered sarcastically. "Don't forget... her father's Uncle Breakdown."

"How can I forget..." he heard her utter.

Before he transformed out of the hanger, he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and gave her a warm embrace.

"I love you, mom..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~ <em>**

_I'm probably going to make Asuna Miko's daughter. ^^ Hope you like the new appearance, Thrash In, Breakdown and Airachnid's possible daughter. :D I'm probably going to hook her up with Cliffjumper. XD tehehehe... _

_Hope you like! _

_XOXO  
><em>


	4. That's How You Know

**My Little Boy**

_Story Four_

_That's How You Know_

* * *

><p>"You like her."<p>

"No, I don't."

"Uh, yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't…!"

Grace then began to sing a few bars of a song. "How does she know you love her...!"

"Grace, _stop it_, you're being annoying!"

The teenage human looked dough eyed at the red mech and sighed. Cliffjumper scoffed in discomfort. As usual, Grace was playing matchmaker, _again_, and once she caught wind of a potential couple, she'd _never_ let it go. Now Cliffjumper knew what her human friends in school had to put up with.

This time, Grace's victims were Cliffjumper... and Thrash In, Cliffjumper's only Cybertronian childhood friend.

They were the only two Cybertronian spaklings that were born on Earth, and they knew each other for a long time. His mother, Arcee, and her father, Breakdown, were close friends. Though, Thrash In's mother, Airachnid didn't have a good history with Arcee. That was a good reason to not be paired up with his long time friend. They wouldn't make a good couple.

"I think you really sorta like her, fess up..." Grace sang on the last syllable.

"Grace... if you don't stop right now, I swear to Primus that I'll-"

The young Darby girl gave off a mischievous smile, only provoking Cliffjumper more. If she wasn't human, how they'd kick each others'...

"That you'll what?"

The tension in his hands dispersed and Cliffjumper sighed in sorrow. Grace's teasing only made it worse, but honestly, he was more confused about Thrash In all together. They were the only two Earth raised Cybertronians. They grew up together, mostly because his mother and her father, Uncle Breakdown were friends. There were more Cybertronians in the galaxy, but Thrash In was the only femme his age he knew really well. There mothers didn't had a good history together, but he and Thrash In got along well. To Cliffjumper, she was just Thrash In; nothing more, nothing less...

"She's a good friend," began Cliffjumer. "Tactful, strong, always follows her gut... I admire her that way."

"But what's holding you back?" The dark smile on her face still wouldn't leave.

"Meat bag, if you don't shut up, I'll hit you so hard...!"

He could tell she was enjoying this. Every taunt, every love song she referenced to, every mention of Thrash In... She never got off his case.

Suddenly, her expression turned from mockery, to one of seriousness. For once, Grace looked... sympathetic. Understanding.

"Just because she's the only friend, a _femme_ friend, that's the same species as you, doesn't mean that you can still go for it."

At times, Grace always annoyed Cliffjumper to the point of mulling her... and at the same time, she knew what was on his mind. Though, if he got an energon cube every time Grace verbally 'attacked' him, the Cybertronians on Earth wouldn't have to worry about a shortage of supply.

"I just..." Cliffjumper started. "Don't want to screw this up. She's my only friend. The uncles are great, but I can't get really 'buddy-buddy' with them, you know? With Thrash In... I can be like that around her. I can make up my mind instead of me standing like an idiot with no where to go. She gives me that... and I appreciate her for all she does."

Grace went back to her signature smile, though some of the seriousness was still there.

"To get to something, you gotta take your chances," began Grace. "Sometimes, you just gotta screw things up."

A small, but warm smile came across Cliffjumper, and his eyes looked shyly towards the ground. Grace was off the hook for all the mockery... for now.

"But the amazing thing is," began Grace, going back to serious. "You see beyond the bad in her. Airachnid's her mom, yet took put all that to the side... and you can still get along with her and be her friend... even liking her."

The red mech cracked in annoyance to the finishing remark, but he held back and kept in mind of the scores between this verbal spar.

"She's Thrash In... only Thrash In," said Cliffjumper. "No one should have to carry grudges that don't belong to them."

A genuine smile drew upon Grace's face, and she nodded. His mother, Arcee, and Grace's father, Uncle Jack were friends a long time before they were born. There were moments when Grace said something that drove Cliffjumper to the point of, well... diving off a cliff. At the end of the day, they couldn't hate each other forever. She and her brother, Zane were Cliffjumper's only 'siblings'. Since his father, Knock Out wasn't alive... he wouldn't have real siblings of his own.

The scores were still uneven. He needed to get some payback. He let Grace off the hook long enough.

"Who was it that I saw you holding hands in the parking lot...? That Martin kid?"

Grace's face turned redder than Cliffjumper's finish.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~ <em>**

_Grace's 'songs' _

_("How does she know you love her...!') That's How You Know - from the movie Enchanted _

_("I think you really sorta like her, fess up...") This Is My Idea - from the movie Swan Princess_

_Hope you like! ^.^ _

_Danke schon for the support, so far. ^^ _

_XOXO  
><em>


	5. Everything

**My Little Boy**

Story Five

Everything

* * *

><p>"Hey...!" Cliffjumper smiled as he walked to where Thrash In was. "Nice night, huh?"<p>

A relaxed smile was on Thrash In's faceplates and she nodded towards Cliffjumper.

"Yeah, another party by Grace a success," the femme began. "The lights, the decor… She planned this all out perfectly."

The big graduation bash was a good way to start the summer, and for the recently graduated students to celebrate the end of high school. Cliffjumper and Thrash In, the only Earth born Cybertronians didn't have a formal means of education, but Ratchet did tutor them here and there. If they were on Cybertron, there would be rigorous classes and schooling, though the planet was long gone.

At times Cliffjumper wondered what Cybertron would be like. Was it metallic and bright like his Uncles told him? Prideful and majestic, the towers would gleam as it shined in the day. The roar and the buzz of the city was like the heartbeat of the planet. The uncles and his mother told him it wasn't like Earth's organic texture. The heartbeat of their home ceased to drum eons ago. The planet was now an empty shell. Yet, Cliffjumper always wondered what Cybertron would be like. And he'll never see the home of his ancestors when it was alive and beating.

Though, the future was in sight. Right beside him at this very moment...

He felt himself looking at Thrash In, and he quickly turned away to glance at the lights and the DJ stand. Primus, did she see him looking at her? If she caught him, he was _screwed_.

It took a long time, but Cliffjumper finally accepted he had feelings for Thrash In. She was the only Cybertronian friend of his, though she was a femme. They knew each other ever since they were sparklings. Even though the conflict between their mothers were still unsettled, they still got along. Arcee was uneasy at first, letting Cliffjumper and Thrash In hanging out. With Uncle Breakdown as her father, some worries were laid to rest, but it didn't stop Arcee looking out for Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper was unsettled about Thrash In all together. She was strong, resourceful, tactful on the field. While he bumbled and couldn't make up a decision at times as he thought too much, Thrash In pushed him in the right direction and knew what he wanted in the end. What wasn't there to love about her? He could go on and on... but he stopped himself before anything could escalate into something more.

She was the only femme around him. The only Cybertronian female. Was he... only liking her because she was the only Cybertronian femme around him? His feelings may not even be genuine. And he would hurt her for those untrue feelings...

Cliffjumper didn't want that.

Yet, every time he looked into those golden optics, and the violet tinge of her finish... He couldn't help but feel his sparkchamber crackling, almost freezing him in his tracks. Every time he saw her.

"Hey, about last week..."

Thrash In broke the silence.

Turning, it was an excuse to gaze into her bright optics. For such a big father, Thrash In was lucky enough to have a slender frame. He just about lost his breath as the moon gleamed against her finish.

"Thanks again... for when my mom came, and you were around to help me," said Thrash In. "It really helps a lot."

"Hey, no worries...!" smiled Cliffjumper, nodding. "Sure, _my_ mom freaked out, and everything went berserk from there, but I'm glad you're okay after all that happened."

"I heard about the little accident years ago when the Neo Luddites took me and it was you who made a hole in the wall," chuckled the femme. "So I'd doubt that would be bigger."

"_What_, who told you?"

It was suppose to be a secret...! He didn't mean to display his emotions like that openly all those years ago. They were about six years old in human years! He couldn't have controlled himself all those years ago. He was probably missing her as a best friend...!

"The wall was already unstable before it was broken!" Cliffjumper continued. "Grace or Zane probably spooked me with something, you know how they're not careful, especially at that stage...!"

Each retort only made Thrash In giggle even harder. Despite the frustration, whenever Thrash In's faceplates grinned in laughter... he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to play those giggled over and over in his audios. For such a stoic, serious bot... Her giggles were like melodies. He wanted to keep the song for all of eternity. Yet, there was something in her voice... that sounded like she was crying. That she was still hurt, and nobody saw that she was suffering.

Cliffjumper had to fix it.

"You're alright, though, right?" Cliffjumper came back to seriousness.

The joy from Thrash In's optics drained away, but they remained composed and collective. Whenever anyone brought up her mother, the air would always get tense, even at the mere hint of almost talking about Airachnid.

Thrash In nodded. "Yeah... I'll be fine. Honest! I'm not her."

"And I'm not my mom, either."

Airachnid did hurt Arcee before the war ended... but it didn't mean that Thrash In hurt Cliffjumper. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Well... not on purpose. She couldn't have seen them when she was in her alt mode. Thrash In was Thrash In. That's all what she was to him, no matter who her mother was. And he loved every data grain of her.

A mildly sour look was on her face, but an amused smile drew on her lips. "It would be kind of weird to see you as a femme."

Thrash In chuckled as Cliffjumper's brow scrunched, disturbed. "Alright, I didn't need to see that..."

The music changed, going from it's fast pace dance club like beats to a soft gentle sway. _Perfect_. The timing couldn't be any better.

_"You dance with her tonight, or I'll tell her you went crazy the last time she left for a mission! ... and that time when she was taken by N.L.!"_

Grace's dare blared through his audio senses, but someone already told Thrash In the unnecessary blackmail, the threats were worthless.

"Though..." Cliffjumper continued. "It would be kind of hard if I wanted to ask you to dance with me."

A slow smile came on Thrash In. "I'd dance with you either way."

Erasing the images in his processor, Cliffjumper extended his hand.

"For the summer?"

Thrash In returned the formalities.

"For the summer."

They embraced before, but this time when he felt Thrash In's arm wrap around him, he couldn't breathe at all. They felt like gentle embers, caressing his finish with tenderness. It was already the beginning of the song, and already Cliffjumper was beyond nervous. He thought he was going to run away, but his feet were planted firmly where he was.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest… You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall. You steal my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper now…_

He wasn't too familiar with the song, though during a drive with Thrash In one time and listening to random human frequencies, the same song was on and Thrash In seemed to like the melody. All comm links were connected with Watch Tower, the set up base for Cybertronians. Grace must've been listening on to their conversations. (No wonder she knew what song to play tonight.) Cliffjumper made a mental note to tell Ratchet or Optimus to ban _all_ tiny, annoying humans from the control deck.

The beat was soft, but edgy. Every time the lyrics synced in with the emotions brimming inside of him, he thought his circuits would burst. The song was no help from keeping his feelings to be known by Thrash In. At this rate he was _extremely_ obvious. No thanks to certain humans who poked into his private life... Regardless he kept on dancing. Hopefully, he didn't step on Thrash In's foot...

The music then swelled.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need…! You're everything, everything…!_

The lyrics were practically blaring what he was feeling inside. By this point, the cat was already _beyond_ the bag. He felt Thrash In's forehead rest on his shoulder, and he just about tensed from shaking so much. He wouldn't be much of a pillow for her head...

The guitar continued to blare throughout the speakers on the stands.

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you. Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

It was just the two of them. The world was gone, and time meant nothing. There was nothing but them. All the awkwardness just went away. And he _felt_ her under his metallic skin.

If only... they could find somewhere to be alone. If only... the world could go away.

So it could be just them.

_Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this…_

He did need her. He was moved by her. As for wanting her... maybe needing was off to a good start.

He knew for a fact that she was his only Cybertronian friend, and a femme. Though if he took a chance... maybe he could open up his spark to her. Maybe she even felt the same.

"_Shush_, they'll hear you...!"

The rustle of grass and giggles of teenage girls sounded way below. Grace was off the hook... For now. The mild interruption didn't spoil the mood. For now, Cliffjumper took in this happy moment... To love with no consequences is hard to find, though Thrash In was it.

She was everything.

Tonight was a happy night.


	6. Paternal Instincts

**My Little Boy**

Story Six

Paternal Instincts

* * *

><p>It was the usual time, usual date. Location was usual, not that it was going anywhere…<p>

The memorial had a few bushels of tumbleweed here and there, and the site literally collected dust, as it was set in the desert. Breakdown carefully cleared the mess of the memorial, placing a carved piece of energon and silently prayed to Primus. Once his prayer was done, he glanced out into the horizon, the Nevada sun retreating for the day.

Earth was such a strange planet to get used to. It wasn't like Cybertron with its organic texture, the hours of the day, and the living things that were on the planet. It was now the Cybertronian's permanent home, thanks to Optimus Prime. Ever since their presence was known when the war finally ended, the trouble didn't end there. There was a group of humans called the Neo Luddites, anti-Cybertronian protestors who want all the Cybertronians to leave Earth. Breakdown hated humans, well not all of them, and he founded them annoying from time to time, but where would the Cybertronians go when their own home was gone?

Breakdown wondered what Knock Out would have thought.

If he was with them right now…

Breakdown wanted to stop Knock Out from sacrificing himself. He wanted to reach for him, bring his mind back and knock some sense back into him. But here he lies. His spark extinguished, gone from the universe. If Knock Out hadn't fallen in love with Arcee, the war would still be going on. He would still be alive… but Breakdown couldn't blame Arcee for Knock Out's death. She was already going through so much, with giving birth to Cliffjumper. Every time he looked into little Cliffjumper's ruby optics, he swore he saw Knock Out. And he didn't want to dishonor the memory of his best friend.

It was the usual time, usual place, and usual sunset. It was the usual time to talk to Knock Out. Each time Breakdown came back, he always had more to tell.

"Hey, doc, I can't believe it's been almost three years," Breakdown began. "Time does sure fly on this planet… Cliffjumper gets bigger each day. He looks so much like you. Don't worry about Arcee, I haven't forgotten. I'm taking care of her."

So much had happen the past few weeks… where was he going to start?

"Ever since the war ended, most Decepticons left Earth, some of them are hiding here. Doesn't help, since the Neo Luddites now have something on us, but Optimus seems to know what he's doing. It's so awkward being around the Autobots… Well, for you it isn't. Being around them can get intimidating."

The feud between the Autobots and the Decepticons waged endlessly, no one thought it would be over, until now. Trying to bring back the two sides as one species and race was going to be long as well. At least there was going to be some sense of peace if no one was stupid enough to cause trouble.

"Same old with me and Bulkhead," Breakdown chuckled. "That's one of the things that haven't changed… When we're not beating the slag out of each other, I still find grease in my hanger, around my bed, on the floor. Something tells me pesky, little humans weren't the culprits this time… and the pipes were all cleaned out when the human soldiers came, so there couldn't have been any spills."

Breakdown and Bulkhead were at each other's necks for Primus knows when. Breakdown could still remember how it all started out that day. It was clear and crisp like looking at his hand right in front of him. There was no room for forgiveness. It wasn't impossible to erase those memories, though since the war was over, Arcee tried to reason with him to try and at least meet half way with Bulkhead. Breakdown would rather lose his other optic. Though, despite the bickering and the disagreements, Arcee did have a point.

"Well, since you're gone…" he continued. "I remember the time when Arcee told me she was sparked. She must have been so scared. When everyone found out she was with you, it must have been equally as hard. A baby was going to be with us soon. An actual Cybertronian baby…! We've been at war for so long, there was no time to settle down and raise a family. Arcee was going to be a mother, but you were gone… At first I was uneasy being a spark guide to Cliffjumper, but when I held him the first time… I swore to myself to protect him, no matter what. You told me to protect Arcee, now I'll protect Cliffjumper as well. I'll promise you that."

Not a spark of paternal instincts glowed in Breakdown's spark, but his walls just about crumbled when he held a smaller version of Knock Out in his mighty hands. Out of all the things Breakdown was, innocence was definitely not him. He was far from that, and children were all about innocents, not to mention their screams and random turbulent bouts. Though, little Cliffjumper was the exception. And Breakdown was always going to be there for him.

"On the topic of parenthood…" Breakdown could feel his spark cringe in uneasiness. "Arcee seems to be taking this parent thing easily, and I'm glad she has the strength to see it through, she always had. I think that's one of the reasons why you liked her from the start."

"You remember Airachnid right?"

"_Careful, muscles. One more look from you, and you may find yourself off the floor __**hanging**__ in the morning." _

"You know how I said she was intriguing and the jokes we said about her when we thought she wasn't near us…" Breakdown paused. "I… I was with her for a while. I thought Arcee was going to throw the energon at me, but, Knock Out, she… she… She gave birth last week to our daughter."

"_I have to leave this planet. I can't stand this organic life irritating me…!"_

"_Can't you stay a little longer? Thrash In's yours; she's ours, our daughter! You just gave birth, stay!"_

"Airachnid found a ship and she's going to leave first thing tomorrow morning… I tried everything to make her stay, but… you know how she is, with the one man act. She's not exactly a people person, I know, but… Out of all the trouble we've been through, I love her. I love her… so much. When I say she's not a people person… I'm sure she didn't even take a second glance at Thrash In. Now that I'm probably going to be the only parent around my own flesh and blood… what am I going to do? What am I going to do, Knock Out…? I, I…"

He felt his optics brimming with tears, knees collapsing to the ground. He was a full grown Cybertronian mech. He shouldn't be breaking down like this. But he couldn't control the tears silently, but rapidly flowing down his faceplates.

"Knock Out, I don't think I can do this…!" he felt himself sobbing. "This parenting thing, the whole fatherhood spiel… Dammit, why did you have to go? Why were you so stupid, you just had to sacrifice yourself? I can't go through this alone. You're a father, but you're not even alive to see it. Now I'm a father, too. Why aren't you there… when I need you the most right now? What… what would I be… without you?"

They both became fathers at almost the exact same time… and Knock Out wasn't with him.


	7. Perfect

**My Little Boy **

_Story Seven_

_Perfect_

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe her…!" Thrash In managed to speak through a sob. "She didn't want me the first time, and now she waltzes in here, all smiles, telling me she wants a relationship with me…"<p>

Cliffjumper placed an arm around her shoulders, letting Thrash In's frame lean against him as he continued to let her sob.

"What did I do to make her hate me, Cliff?" she blubbered. "Why, what did I do…?"

Airachnid made a sudden visit to Earth and found the location of Thrash In and everybody else. The visit wasn't exactly well perceived. Everyone thought Arcee would be less happy about the surprise drop in, but it seemed Thrash In was taking it harder than anyone else.

She could never show her tears out front openly in front of everyone. Though, through the privacy of the walls of her room, with no one in sight, she did. And Cliffjumper was there to see it. He knew she was going to cry after everything played out today. He knew what she was going to exactly feel the moment Airachnid was on their doorstep.

Cliffjumper's mother, Arcee was awkward about him being friends with Thrash In, since she was Airachnid's daughter. Before arguments could get any more heated up, he reminded his mother that she was also the daughter of Uncle Breakdown, and she wasn't like her mother at all. He knew the history of both of their mothers. Arcee told him to the point of him knowing the story word for word. Besides his mother's obvious hurt, Cliffjumper knew she didn't want to lose him and wanted to keep him safe from harm. Even though his mother warned him for more than enough life times, he still wanted to get to know Thrash In. And here they were, close as ever.

Thrash In was strong. She was quiet. She never broke face. Now she was showing herself at her most vulnerable. Cliffjumper was the only one to see it, and nobody else would know.

At this point in the relationship, it was hard not to show his true feelings for Thrash In, but she was hurt. It could have been Grace, Asuna, Izzy… even Zane. He had to be there for her, even if she was the only femme of his species around him.

"Look at me," began Cliffjumper, a soft smile coming onto his face plate. "I don't have a dad. At least you know both of your parents are still alive."

Light chuckles left the both of them, Thrash In letting out a sniffle. She leaned against his frame, feeling sparks from her touch. He placed his arm gently around her, rocking her back and forth.

Dealing with whom her mother was, having no mother figure around her, Arcee hating Thrash In without getting to know her at all… She didn't have to deal with all that. She had enough battles to deal with on her plate as is. She didn't have to deal with more crap.

She was perfect. He wanted her to be happy, to be free. He wanted her to smile, come out of the shadows. She taught him so much, how could she be cast further into the darkness? She didn't deserve that.

_Don't change…_ he mused, placing his forehead on top of hers. _Don't ever feel worthless. You're so perfect to me. So, so… perfect._

When he realized he placed a kiss on her forehead, he opened his eyes in fear he was going to fly through the wall, when he learned she was fast asleep against him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~<em>**

_I had this little Cliffjumper-Thrash In hurt/comfort vent story a long time ago, but then I put it back on the shelf to collect more dust, and then I listened to Glee's rendition of 'Perfect' by P!nk. And then I thought… PERFECT. Heh…_

_Isador "Izzy" is Raf's son. Heh… Fanbabies. 8)_

_I wanted to make this a tad longer, but I'm so frozen from the cold, babahyyyyyyy it's cold outsideeeeee ;; ;A;_

_Hope you like!_

_Holy, this is my seventh chapter of My Little Boy… oo :'D_

_XOXO_


	8. Similarities

**My Little Boy **

Story Eight

Similarities

* * *

><p>Thrash In was a lot like his mother.<p>

She was agile, tactful on the field, collective and was very insightful. Cliffjumper couldn't help but keep his optics on her as she carefully aimed her targets during practice... which usually came with a gentle waft on the head by Ratchet. Optimus kept on telling him to be extra cautious during target practice, the rest of the class shaking nervously in terror when they saw Cliffjumper and Thrash In together in class.

He could easily get lost into her golden optics. The moment they made eye contact, time would slow down, the world would slowly drift away... He was so lost whenever he was around her, though the tingle in his chassis was hard to ignore. It made him smile, light on his toes. Hopefully, he didn't make himself look like an idiot in front of her.

Their lives were both affected by the same person, and Thrash In was the one who had to be related to her.

_Airachnid..._

Though, through the chaos, she managed to overcome the trauma her mother gave her. The odds were hard, anyone would have drowned from facing what Thrash In had to deal with everyday. Instead of crumbling, she kept on walking, no matter how many times she fell. The reality of Airachnid as a mother would be beyond daunting, but Thrash In turned away from the path of her mother, and walked her own path. A path that wasn't Autobot, or Decepticon.

It was just Thrash In's.

Maybe that was the reason why he started to like her.

His father was a Decepticon. Her parents were both from that faction as well. Perhaps that was also something they had in common. Perhaps it helped him to understand her and himself. Perhaps it also told him he was a tad luckier than her.

If he told his mother how much Thrash In and her had in common, Arcee would probably literally blow a gasket.

Now if he could only convince her that he and Thrash In could be together…

* * *

><p><em>A happy birthday to <strong>Sounddrive<strong>. _

_PAHTAYYY _

_xo hope it's a good one 8)_


	9. V Day

**My Little Boy**

Story Nine

V-Day

* * *

><p>"... smffftt...!"<p>

The clack of the keyboard sounded as Grace tried to suppress her own giggles.

"Shush...!"

It was no use. Asuna still wouldn't shut up. If she kept on making more noise, Grace swore she would get Carpel Tunnel Syndrome if she made a mistake.

"... should we be doing this?" Asuna still couldn't control herself between her guffaws.

"You know this is for the best," Grace said, mischievous smile still on. "I'm only doing this for their own good. Cliff's too chicken to make a first move, and Thrash In's too dense to get a clue. It's anonymous anyways, I'm not going to put who's it from. I'm just giving them a gentle nudge in the right direction..."

"More like a nudge off a cliff..."

"Precisely. ... my pookie so true... I love you mucher, muchess... my duchess...!"

"You know he's not gonna buy that..."

"At least it rhymes!" retorted Grace. "You got the whip cream, right?"

"Yep, all set...!"

A maniacal gleam was in her eyes.

"Perfect."

Everything was falling into place. The plan was fool proof. And there was going to be a love match by the end of the day, whenever her love victims liked it or not.

After typing in the send address, she pressed the key that would unite them all.

Her smile grew wider.

"You've got mail...!"

* * *

><p>An Aston Martin entered Watchtower, and transformed into Cliffjumper. He helped Zane with his car for a race, and Cliff was glad to be off assistance. Though, he always tried to be a good sport when Zane came ahead in first. Though as a human racer, Zane was improving, and Cliff was extremely happy for him.<p>

He looked around the base. No one seemed to be around. Optimus was probably talking with a government attorney again, after a little incident at the zoo (something told him a certain human female was behind it...). Uncle Breakdown and Thrash In were setting up upgrades around Watchtower, while his mother, Uncle Bulkhead and Uncle Bumblebee were assisting an earthquake in New Zealand. As for Ratchet... Perhaps he was with Grace's Grandmother June at the hospital? Regardless, the Earth branch of the Cybertronian base was empty.

All was calm. All was quiet. ... Too quiet.

Where were Grace, Asuna, and Izzy? Usually, they hang around here after school, though classes and homework kept them extremely busy. Sometimes, they used the human friendly part of the Watchtower to study, though with the intense atmosphere with alarms assigning missions, it wasn't exactly an ideal place if they wanted quiet. It must be what the human students called 'finals season'. His list of errands were all scratched off. He didn't need to assist anyone for the rest of the day.

A thought then dawned on him.

He had the base.

All to himself.

He could do anything. Run a few laps around Watchtower as he patrolled, target practice, run through Optimus's obstacle course...

Though, he was tired from racing with Zane. His energy levels were getting extremely low. He could feel it as his optics began to close...

Stretching, he went to the resting birth, and laid himself to rest.

It was what he needed... To gently pass out and be in recharge and enter a paradise all of his own. Breathing gently, he felt his cords and limps grow lighter. The aches and pains were slowly beginning to go away.

He wasn't lying on the firm berth anymore. He was flying. The world slowly began to slip away...

_Squirt, squirt, squirt...!_

Why did he began to feel so... wet? What was happening? Usually, when he power downed in rest, his 'dreams' were vivid and interesting, but this was feeling a little bit too... real.

"WHO IN PRIMUS'S NAME SENT ME THIS?"

Jerking up from the sudden noise, the young mech tried to see what was going on, but suddenly, he was gagging. ... on something sweet. He just about choked to death as he coughed. An outline of Grace was right in front of him with a whip cream canister, along with Asuna right beside her. And he also saw that... they painted on his finish with the creamy foam. And some of it had to end up in his mouth. Fury and rage began sparking in his processor. Grace should be _extremely_ thankful she was human.

Through leering optics, he managed to utter, "you've painted my paint job..."

Though, Ratchet on the other hand seemed to be having other problems.

"What _is_ this?" began the old medic bot. "I don't understand, who sent me this? 'My heart beats for you, my pookie so true…I love you so mucher and muchess… So say you'll be mine, my sweet Valentine, from the Duke of Pook to the Duchess.' ... what?"

Cringing expressions were across the female humans, as they knew they couldn't find a way to escape from Ratchet's wrath.

"Are you sure you sent it to the right comm link address...?" whispered Asuna.

Grace wanted to disappear all together. "... Oops."

They had a good chance of escaping from Ratchet, though they were about to face punishment from another Cybertronian. ... right under their feet. Gunshots left Cliffjumper's optics once the humans finally looked at him.

"Explain everything... now."

* * *

><p>Punishments were placed, revenge was sought, and the day was saved. With what Grace received, she was handed a life sentence. He still need to clean off all the whip cream that was on him... Pay back was sweet, but not as sweet as what Cliff saw right in front of him. He felt himself smile as his significant other paced into an embrace.<p>

"Should we tell them?"

A mischievous smile was across Thrash In's lips, clasping his fingers into her own.

"... I don't think so."

She then found herself in a whip-creamed kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*~<strong> _

_Happy Valentine's Day, people~ _

_XOXO_


	10. That Time of the Month

**My Little Boy**

Story Ten

That Time of the Month

* * *

><p>Cliffjumper always wondered what it was like to be human. He was proud of his Cybertronian race, love and adored his mother and uncles. Besides Thrash In, he loved to hang out with his friends, though they were human, and much, much smaller than him. Sure, he helped with a ride or two, enjoyed drive in movies with everyone and racing in the Nevada desert. Through the comradery, the only crack he felt was when Grace and everyone else did human things.<p>

And Cliff couldn't be a part of it.

Everyone around him tried to be sensitive of how his race limited him, and Grace was the most helpful and understanding of them all.

With one wall crumbled, he asked what it was like to have a body that wasn't made of a metallic alloy. Uncle Jack, Uncle Raf and Auntie Miko were understanding and tried to explain however they could. Out of their young children, Cliffjumper confided and trusted Grace the most.

Her explanations were helpful and he helped her very much, but at times she seemed to be overly moody. He thought it was a human thing. One day he asked her father, Uncle Jack if something had happened at school that made her frustrated.

He laughed for a few seconds and said, "it must be that 'time of the month' again..."

Cliffjumper's brow scrunched, perplexed.

... 'time of the month'?

Jack then mused on, a smile on his face, his eyes looking distant in pride. "She's growing up so fast... I can't believe that's my little girl."

That piece of information didn't seem to help, and he was still confused on what 'time of the month' was. He brushed that fact off to the side, thinking it was another 'human thing', but then he had an accident with the first aid kit in the compartment of important things.

He just about tripped and dented his finish, when he found himself in an explosion of... tubular, cardboard like narrow cylinders. They were tiny. Small. It looked like something Ratchet would use, but it seemed too 'organic' for it to be of Cybertronian technology. Perhaps one of the human uncles or aunties placed them there.

He gingerly picked up a specimen, and walked into the main haul of the Watchtower, hungry for questions.

"Uh, Grace, what is this?"

The human girl's face flushed a violent red, arms and hands twitching in between impulse and control.

If looks could kill, Cliff wouldn't be standing where he was at that very moment.

"... GET OUT!"

He soon found himself outside of the base entrance, optics blinking in bewilderment. He then shrugged to himself, and transformed into an Aston Martin, driving out into the Nevada sunset.

"... Human girls are weird."


	11. Time After Time

**My Little Boy**

Chapter Eleven

Time After Time

* * *

><p>The Nevada sun was just about to dip into the horizon, as a slender figure looked out into the distance. An Aston Martin drove along the highway and transformed into a tall, cyber organic giant.<p>

"Thought I find you here," smiled Cliffjumper as Thrash In turned to see who it was.

A smile was across her metallic face. Cliff could feel his insides tighten. Every time she did that, he could swore his knee sockets would crumble.

"I always come here at the end of the day..." she said. "Sunsets just seem so... liberating. I wonder if Cybertron's anything like this."

Cliffjumper looked and saw that there was a rock that could support his own weight. Walking to the 'chair', he glanced out into the distance and just about lost himself in the serenity of all of it.

"... but Cybertron wouldn't have any of this at all," he began. "The trees, the lakes... even the rocks. Still... it would be nice to know what our actual home was like before the war."

Turning to look at his best friend, he noticed the look on her face was a solid, unbreakable one. Her eyes looked like they were in deep thought, someone could knock her over easily if someone timed it right.

Something was on her mind. He was a hundred percent sure. He knew her... better than anyone, including herself.

"You okay?" the young mech broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Those same golden optics were looking right at him.

"It's just, you always seem to be loosing yourself, recently," he began. "Staring out into space..."

"... we _are_ from outer space, in case if you hadn't notice," Thrash In said.

"No, _not_ that kind of space...!" Cliffjumper stammered.

Thrash In's literal humor could get amusing from time to time, though this was a serious matter.

"Ever since your mom came around... it really got you stirred up. And I know how you get whenever someone brings her up."

Thrash In bit her lip, optics darting to the ground. Her head turned to glance to the right towards the trees and the rest of the wildlife. The answers were right in front of her all along.

And she couldn't even bring herself to speak them out.

"You're angry at yourself, T.I.," he began. "All that attitude, all that 'I'm so intense'... You think you're not worth it. Excluding yourself, so you withdraw from everyone else around you, 'cause you think they'll reject you the moment they lay eyes on you. The moment someone tries to get close to you, you back off as if they're gonna eat you, when in fact you can scrap them like the prototypes in target practice."

Her head immediately turned to look at him.

_Jackpot_.

He hit a nerve.

If he didn't choose his words carefully, he would be flying five yards away from her. Though, Thrash In didn't subspace her hand blaster, so he was on the safe side... Cliffjumer didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he tried to be honest as possible, and still try and sound supportive of her. So far, he seemed to have them hand and hand.

He was going to live.

After what felt like forever, Thrash In finally began to speak.

"Everyday, I feel like I'm in this war I can't get out of," she began. "Airachnid did things that just chill me, the first few minutes mentioning the things she did would horrify anyone... And she's my mom, Cliff. Everyday, I hope to Primus that I don't end up like her; everyday I fear that I'm going to be the cold blood killer she is. That's why I'm afraid to get close to anyone... and I'm scared I'm gonna hurt them."

Lubricant was in her optics, giving Cliffjumper a hard stare.

_'I may hurt you...'_

He got up from where he sat, took her hand and gently squeezed it.

She shouldn't be saying these things. She was being so mean to herself. How could a Bot, so inspirational, so powerful and awe inspiring say such cruel things about themselves?

"You're not her," Cliffjumper began. "And forget what my _own_ mom thinks. Forget what Uncle Ratchet, Uncle Bulkhead, what any of the uncles think. Uncle Optimus always gives everyone a second chance, regardless if they used to be an Autobot or Decepticon; and your dad's gonna be your dad."

The two young Cybertronians chuckled.

"... and there's me."

A stern, but warm look was across the femme's face as Cliffjumper continued to speak.

"I'm not going anywhere, Thrash In," he said. "To me, you're just T.I., not the stone sparked killer your mom turned out to be. And I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter how bad it gets."

They were soon in an embrace. Cliffjumper could hear Thrash In's sobs as he gently patted her back. She wasn't a five star commander. She wasn't an Insecticon. She wasn't even born into the life of a solider.

Yet she carried the wait of the world on her shoulders, and she did nothing to deserve such a burden. And he was going to tell her that.

He was always going to catch her.

Time after time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*~<strong> _

_Song: Time After Time - Eva Cassidy_

_A raise of the glass and toast to **Ruler0fFire**. May the phoenix rise from the ashes, renewed and aflame. Kick some ass. 8)  
><em>


	12. Ave Maria

**My Little Boy**

Story Twelve

Ave Maria

* * *

><p><em>I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends<em>  
><em>How could the silence be so loud?<em>  
><em>But I still go home, knowing that I've got you<em>  
><em>There's only us when the lights go down…<em>

_**- Ave Maria - Beyonce Knowles **  
><em>

* * *

><p>The universe was vast and large. There were so many horrors and wonders, and there was still much more to discover. Looking at how big the world was did make one feel tiny, despite how tall Thrash In felt being around humans.<p>

She did have human friends in her vast family, such as Grace and everyone else. They had human allies, but the Neo Luddites were indifferent that Cybertronians were on Earth, and they wanted them off immediately.

The terrorist threats made Thrash In's insides churn in disgust and tried to get through the verbal barbs. At night, it was hard to ignore the harsh words. They played back in her mind over and over again.

Though, there was one place where she did feel safe. She had her wonderful father, the comfort of her friends, the secret place she always went to gaze at Earth's sunset…

She also felt safe in Cliff's arms.

In the vast sea of fear and hate, he was the one who undid all of the emptiness that knotted inside of her. In a hopeless place, he was the one that kept her going. When she was with him… everything was normal.

Together, the Neo Luddites couldn't touch them. They had their own little world to hide into, a sanctuary where they can rest and rise stronger than yesterday. In such a dire world, they had each other, a place where they found peace.

When everyone thought they understood her, when they honestly never did, Cliff was the only one who stayed at the end of the day. Through the pain, he saw through it all… and the hole in her spark was no longer hollow. With him, she knew for certain, she wasn't going to walk on the path Airachnid walked.

For so long, she focused on the emptiness that her mother left while she was growing up. All along, she had what she needed and it was right in front of her. With Cliff, she felt safe.

She may not have her mother's approval… but she did have Cliffjumper.


End file.
